Don't take Blaine
by bighsmfan97
Summary: "Take Mike Chang, Take Noah Puckerman, Take my best friend Finn. Take anybody that you want as long as he don't go. Take any boy in the world, but daddy please don't take Blaine." Kurt doesn't like Blaine but will that change over time?


Don't Take Blaine

8 year old Kurt Hummel was very excited. He was going to spend some quality time with his daddy Burt Hummel. They we going fishing. That wasn't the thing that made him excited. He never got alone time with his daddy because he was always working. Kurt and his dad were in the front yard when the gate opened and in walked a short boy with brown curly hair.

"What's he doing here daddy?" Kurt asked looking up at his dad

"He's coming fishing with us."

"But daddy…"

"No buts, I know you don't want him to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

"Dad he's weird! Noah, Mike, and Finn would make of me if they saw me with him."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You don't say that about someone! He is coming and that is final."

Kurt looked at his dad and said

"Take Mike Chang, Take Noah Puckerman, Take my best friend Finn. Take anybody that you want as long as he don't go. Take any boy in the world, but daddy please don't take Blaine."

At that point Blaine had reached them.

"Hi Kurt." He said quietly "Thank you for inviting me Mr. Hummel."

"You're welcome Blaine. Come on boys lets go."

Off they went fishing. Kurt didn't like it but he managed to have fun with Blaine and his dad. Maybe Blaine wasn't so bad after all.

Ten years later…

"That movie was great!" Kurt said "I never thought I would like Harry Potter but you might make a fan out of me yet baby."

Blaine smiled

"I knew you would like it."

Blaine casually put his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Kurt and Blaine lost touch after 4th grade, but then Kurt went to spy on Dalton for the New Directions and there was Blaine! Singing lead in the Warblers. They bonded and soon fell in love.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt full on the lips. Kurt responded passionately. Suddenly, Kurt felt Blaine pull away earlier than usual. He opened his eyes and saw a man had a hold of Blaine. He had a gun pointed at his head.

"If you do what I say pretty boy will be ok."

Then Kurt stared at him wide eyed and said

"Take my money, take my wallet, and take my credit cards."

Kurt handed all this to the man and continued

"Here's a watch that my dad gave me, here's the key to my car. Take it all but please don't take Blaine. I'm begging of you don't take him from me please!"

The man looked at everything Kurt gave him. Then he looked at Blaine. He flung Blaine at Kurt and ran off.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned

"Kurt I'm fine, relax before you have a panic attack. He didn't hurt me."

"Oh thank god. If he had I might have had to sick Dad and Finn on him."

Blaine laughed "Did you really give him the key to your car?"

"No, I gave him the key to Finn's."

They laughed and walked off to Kurt's car.

Five years later…

Kurt sat in his easy chair reading the latest copy of _Vogue_, when the phone rang. He leaned over to answer thinking it might me Blaine. Blaine and their son Noah Burt Hummel-Anderson had gone out to Burger King to get dinner. Kurt thought maybe Blaine forgot what he wanted.

"Hello."

"Is this Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" asked a woman's voice

"Yes." Kurt said

"I'm calling from The Saving Grace hospital on North Street. A man and his son were brought in. The man's license said his name was Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Is this your husband?"

"Yes and the boy is my son Noah Hummel-Anderson are they ok?"

"I don't know sir I was just told to call you down here."

"I'm on my way."

Kurt hung up the phone and texted Finn. He knew he was in no shape to drive. A few minutes later Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes were there. Kurt climbed into the car and they drove off. When they arrived Kurt tore in followed by Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam. Finn was parking the car. He ran up to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Blaine and Noah Hummel-Anderson. They're my husband and son I need to see them!"

"They are in the Intensive Care Unit. Down that hallway and hang a left." She replied

"Thank you." Kurt said

He and Mercedes ran down the hallway and to the left. Rachel stayed to show Finn the way. When they burst in the ward they saw Noah sitting on a couch with a woman. He had a bright blue cast on his left arm otherwise he was ok. When Kurt walked in Noah looked up and smiled.

"Papa, Aunt Mercedes!"

"Noah are you ok?" Kurt asked running to him and pulling him close.

"I'm ok Papa. Where's daddy?"

"I don't know yet son." Kurt replied and looked at the woman

"Thank you for watching him."

"No problem, I have a niece his age, I know a thing or two about children."

Then Finn and Rachel walked in.

"I'm Kurt."

"I'm Alice."

Then the doctor walked in followed by four men, three women, and a little girl.

"I told you she was ok Jake you worry to much." Said the short brunette

"Well, Edward said he thought something was wrong too." The tan man said

Then they noticed their company. The doctor looked at them.

"Hey I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen you must Kurt." He said shaking Kurt's hand

"Yeah that's me. How is Blaine sir?"

"He sustained heavy injuries. I'm afraid we're losing him."

"No!" said Kurt

Finn walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. Then Finn noticed the people who came out with the doctor staring. He glared at them.

"What you never seen a gay guy cry over losing his husband before?" he yelled

"Sorry we didn't mean to be rude." Said a man with bronze hair "I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's adoptive son, and this is my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee. My adopted brothers Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob, my other adoptive sister Rosalie, and my adopted mother Esme."

"I'm Finn. This is my wife Rachel, my stepbrother Kurt, his son Noah, and our friends Sam and Mercedes."

"Kids Esme why don't you leave?"

Edward and his family walked out.

"I must go check on Blaine and some of my other patients I'll be back."

Carlisle left and Kurt then hit his knees and for the first time in his life: Prayed

"God, I know you might not care about a prayer from a gay man but Quinn says you do. God, take the breath you gave and the heart from my chest. I take his place if you need me too but Noah needs Blaine more than me. Please don't take him please!"

On that day God took pity on a young gay man and returned his husband to him. From that day on Kurt and his family always went to church together.


End file.
